


Мы — боги

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1970-е - Fandom, СССР - Fandom, фильм «Движение вверх»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Relationships: Белов Сергей/Паулаускас Модестас
Kudos: 2
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Мы — боги

_Но, в конце концов, поверьте, скажут нам, что мы — боги, скажут: «Молодцы — черти!»._

Победный бросок Сашки Белова, вой сирены — и на табло вспыхивают заветные 51:50.

Треть секунды на то, чтобы понять, а потом: мы победили!!! Ура-а-а!!!

Трибуны ревут. Первые ряды стремительно пустеют, игровая площадка наводняется ликующими и протестующими людьми. Ликующих, может, и меньше, но победа за ними, и дело всем есть только до них. Спортсмены, журналисты, болельщики — все в кучу, всех кружат вихри нечеловеческой радости и швыряют в объятия друг друга. Возгласы, крики, улыбки, слёзы и смех. Есть от чего — сборная СССР по баскетболу взяла олимпийское золото! На глазах всего мира! У «непобедимой» сборной США! Выдрала эту победу в беспрецедентно жёсткой борьбе, на последних секундах матча! И! Так! Должно! Было! Быть!

Первым делом ошалевшие от счастья баскетболисты, все до единого, ищут глазами Гаранжина — тренера и доброго гения, который им эту победу добыл. Не сговариваясь, сообща подхватывают на руки, начинают качать, со слезами на глазах скандируют: «Ура!». И вновь, кто во что горазд, рассыпаются по площадке, как бешеные наваливаются друг на дружку, отскакивают, лавируют между американцами — и снова в объятия, в песни и танцы. Русские, грузины, казахи — каждый сходит с ума немножко по-своему, а победа-то — одна на всех!

Модестас Паулаускас — капитан команды-победителя — по такому радостному поводу наконец воссоединяется с земляками-литовцами. Они выскакивают на паркет, пробиваются к нему сквозь толпу, и все трое, сцепившись руками, скачут и горланят: «Pergale! Pergale!». И это огромное счастье для Модестаса — разделить победу с теми, кто так его любит, так поддерживает. Но земляки земляками, а он до сих пор не обнял того, кто роднее всех — Серёгу Белова, Серого.

Модестас оглядывается поверх голов и нигде не видит лучшего друга. Несколько минут назад мелькал у левой стойки, а потом задевался куда-то.

Опустив взгляд ниже, он наконец обнаруживает пропажу: атакующий защитник сидит под стойкой, понуро глядя в пол, а вокруг выплясывают фотографы. Гады, чуть ли не в лицо свои камеры тычут!

Модестас срывается туда, на ходу выкрикивая: Go! Go! Отойдите! Отойдите! Все отскакивают от него, как мячики. А Сергей и ухом не ведёт. Модя чуть наклоняется и понимает, что у того срыв. По щекам текут слёзы, и губы предательски дрожат, и весь он дрожит. То ли от счастья, то ли от боли — ведь у Белова травма колена. В пылу матча не замечал, а сейчас накрыло.

— Ну-ка, пошли.

Сергей сначала пытается отпихнуть руку помощи, но, увидев, что это Модя, мгновенно цепляется за него.

Модестас умеет толкать людей взглядом — очень кстати, потому что на площадке столько народу, что никаких локтей не хватит, а у него один Серым занят.

Кое-как пробравшись сквозь толпу, они вываливаются в технический коридор. Из света в сумрак, с раскалённой площадки в прохладу.

— Что у тебя? Колено? Болит? — прислонив друга к стене, Модестас приседает на корточки и пытается рассмотреть. — Вроде не сильно опухло... Не видно ни черта, идём в раздевалку! Если переигровка будет, надо подготовить тебя...

— Сейчас, — шмыгает носом Сергей. — Сейчас пойдём...

— Эй, драуге, да ты чего? — Модя выпрямляется, упирается весёлым взглядом в потухшие глаза Сергея.

Ба, понял! Не в коленке дело, в хандре. Серый его перед первым таймом взбодрить пытался, а Модестас ныл, что на войну не пускают. А теперь наоборот — у всех радость и подъём, а товарищ Белов запоздало нервы нервничает.

В этом они все — Сергей и Модя. Вот такие разные друзья, как солнце и луна: когда один смеётся, другому плакать охота, и наоборот.

— Белов, до тебя, как до жирафа... — мягко улыбается Модя. — А говорил, что литовцы медленные, ага.

Опёршись ладонями о стену слева и справа от Сергея, Модестас наклоняется к самому его лицу.

— Всё уже, выдыхай. Выиграли. Сборная СССР — чемпион.

— Какой ценой... — устало улыбается в ответ Сергей. Ну хоть улыбается! А попробуй что-нибудь другое делать, когда на тебя вот так в упор смотрят и почти касаются. — Всю игру вели, а запомнят, что еле выкарабкались в финале...

— Ошибки потом разбирать будем, товарищ комсорг, — перебивает его Модя. — Сейчас — праздновать!

И, слегка придерживая Сергея за подбородок, касается губами губ.

По техническому коридору гуляет ветер. Вокруг ни души. Тишина. И победа. Самая лучшая, самая правильная — та, которую можешь разделить с самым дорогим и самым понимающим человеком на свете. И на этом топливе за полторы минуты облететь с ним весь земной шар и выйти на орбиту.

На орбите хорошо, спокойно. Волнение постепенно отпускает Сергея. Расслабившись в надёжных руках, он начинает потихоньку стремиться на волю. Но воли не дают, и получается, что он провокационно ёрзает между Модей и кафельной стеной. Спереди жарко, сзади холодно — это быстро приводит его в чувство. Даже чересчур быстро.

— Не здесь... — шепчет Сергей, отпихиваясь и отбрыкиваясь здоровой ногой. У самого глаза сверкают, дышит тяжело, но ответственность-то тоже проснулась, а не только... вот это самое. — Хватит, нельзя...

— Можно, — на голубом глазу заявляет Модя. — Мы сегодня боги, нам всё можно, — шало улыбнувшись, целует его вновь.

Кругом прав! У Сергея нет контраргументов, и он отвечает тем же. Сегодня они боги, сегодня — можно.


End file.
